Conventional luggage is generally provided with two expandable pull rods to facilitate the moving of the luggage on a surface with one hand. The two expandable pull rods are connected by a hand grip. The expandable pull rods can be extracted and retracted to meet the requirements of persons of all sizes. In addition, the expandable pull rods can be retracted such that the luggage can be easily transported on a carrier, such as a boat, train, airplane, etc. The conventional expandable pull rods are generally complicated in construction and are therefore not cost-effective.